Christmas Special
by Dalexshipper23
Summary: A Christmas Special


Christmas Special

I gathered my presents for my Friends, we are having a Christmas Party and we only invited friends and Family who, knows about us. Now I am setting up the mistletoe, Alex entered the room and placed the drinks down while pointing up to the mistletoe Alex stood underneath it.

"Hey D, Look a Mistletoe" I turned around to see the familiar red haired boy , who was carrying the drinks, wiping sweat from his forehead , pulling me closer and holding my waist , our eyes met and his flashed red and his hair went up in flames. and I felt my hair turn blue .Alex smirks at me and pulls me into a kiss , I moan into his mouth , he took this opportunity to slide his Tongue into my mouth , I smile and pull away. "Al, Time to put the drinks away" I say, he frowns and I wave my hands over the drinks they float towards the cooler, and Alex smiled.

"You know it's nice to have powers" Zeal states , I turn around to see him and Nick whispering , , I saw our Christmas tree, instead of green they got Blue and by they got blue I mean Brad grew a blue Christmas tree ,

I gasp and look at it , I turn to them and I spotted Brad who was sheepishly smiling , at me , I clasped my hands together "Time to decorate the tree" I say , we placed seven icons we created using our powers symbolizing our elements , I placed my water droplet next to Alex's Flame , which was next to Devin's Tornado. "Guys, what will happen when this is over?" I ask them, silence washes over us and they sigh Alex hugs me from behind

"We will Survive" Brad says, he kissed my cheek and I looked up seeing he was also under the mistletoe , I looked sheepishly at him and he smirked , his leather jacket shimmering and he cupped my cheek , leaning closer and closed the gap between us. The kiss was, heated and very much a turn on, to the others, I pulled away, Brad's eyes held a forest green glow and his hair turned green, I took a deep breath and went back to the tree, for special effects I made snow on the tree. For the star, Nick created and electric one Devin and Jay entered the house. Smiling "I just put up the last of the lights and Jay did something that you might like.

Jay gave me a ball, not just any ball this one, and made from gems I smiled and threw it in the air Devin made it float in the centre as

I jumped up creating a pivot made of ice sticking it to the disco ball and it rotated slowly I then send a ray of light towards it, the spectrum of colours made me smile; we were just about ready when I looked at my attire.

"Shit I haven't changed" I say I ran towards my room taking out a blue sweater and my black sweatpants, I muttered a spell to make them comfortable and shiny. I jumped down the stairs and tripped, Alex caught me, and I opened the door and let my Catches inside.

"Hey Master" Isaac says, I growl at him, and pull him closer by his collar with force

"I said Call me Dave, not master and if I hear that one more time I will Hurt you" I say, he moaned lowly and looked at me... "Okay Dave" I smiled and he went in the living room Lucas, Luke Noel and Jax smirked when they entered, Corey sheepishly walked inside, and then he shyly showed me a mistletoe, which I pulled him in a sweet kiss. I felt his hands roaming my under my shirt as he touched my bare chest, his bottom lip but he and I moaned lowly. I pulled away from him then and patted his cheeks "Merry Christmas" I say, He then walked into the house.

"Ahem" I turned to see May, Lia, Hayden, Luther and Hope at the door

"Hey guys," I say, May smirked holding up her phone

"Delete that pic," I say, she smirked at me

"Only if you beg me Peasant," she says in a playful voice.

I rolled my eyes and let them inside, my eyes flashed blue and I turned only to spot my other friends,

"Oh Nate, I didn't think you'd make it in time, or at all" I say, Nate smiled at me and entered the room, I kissed his cheek and he flushed red his mark on his bicep glowed as he went into the living room.

"So that was Nate?" I turned seeing Allison, Tammy, R-Jay and Lucious who gave me smug grins; I nodded and closed the door after they entered. I sat on the lover's seat, relaxing before I jumped up turning on the karaoke box.

"_I love it when you call me senorita oi wish I could pretend I didn't need yah, but every touch is like oh la la la" _I start earning cheers from my friends, I ended up sing the entire song finishing I tossed it to Alex.

"_Don't matter what you say about love I keep coming back for more... Your Still apart of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, Just like a tattoo I'll always have you" _Alex sang and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he finished the song , he tossed the mic to The rest of our group.

"_Oh damn, I've been feeling something for you lately, and I'm trying so hard to just stay cool" _Corey starts. his eyes locked with mine "_Oh no, I don't wanna be the one with answers, cause I sure don't wanna know which boy you choose, and oh thought of him being a private dancer , It's just a little too much for me to do,_

_ But I'm like I say that I'm alright but cry on the inside, I wish you were my man ... Hey I say I'm doing alright I'm doing just fine but I'm scattered , scattered , and I cry when you're not around because it matters ... Hey I say I'm doing alright I'm fine but I'm scattered ...we're just friends ."_

_"Hey I say I'm doing alright I'm fine"_

_"hey I say I'm doing alright I'm doing just fine , But I'm scattered we're just friends" _He finishes he turns and drops the mic running up to my room , I sighed going there to check on him

"Hey Corey " I say the teen cries and I hear a bang

"Corey, look, I know it's hard for you" I start.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL, YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN OF BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THAT WON'T EVER LOVE YOU "he screams, I was shocked,

Corey actually liked me. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks "I'll be downstairs okay?" I say walking off.

_"Avoiding this disaster is impossible... I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist , I stare from afar with my hand broken heart and play pretend, I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist, and it's you yes it's true ... Am I invisible?"_ I looked at Brad who was smirking after he finished that song

"The things these boys make me do," I say going up there once more. Going up and taking the mic.

I turned to them all smiling "Do you remember the time our memories were erased?" I ask, they all nod and blush red,

"Alex, you kissed me when I recited a short story that made your heart melt"

"Brad you kissed me when I challenged you in football"

"Nick you kissed me when I won a video game we both played"

"Zeal you kissed me when we won first place at the musical"  
"Jay you kissed me when I replaced a tire in only 10 minutes"

"Devin, you kissed me when I was scared of singing in front of the entire school"

I stopped allowing the tears to fall "DO you remember the song?" I ask them all they nodded looking at me waiting for me to start "Well here goes everything"

_"I threw a wish in the well_

_Do not ask me I will never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_Now you are in my way_

_I would trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I was not looking for this_

_Now you are in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing'_

_Hot night, wind was blowing'_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

I stopped when they stood eyes glowing there elements and hugging me, the six boys who made my life hell, the same six boys who I fell head over heels for , my mates , my one and only.

"I-I love you guys" I say, the silence that followed was heart breaking.

"I love you too," They say but Brad did add another word

"Nerd" I wiped my tears and walked towards the couch

"Uhm, Movie?" I ask, everyone nodded and jumped to their designated seats, Rosa, Jace, and Zack entered the room

"Sorry we're late Jace decided to stop to replace our snack supply," Rosa says glaring at Zack.

"What, I did say I was hungry and I also stated that if we didn't get here at 9 I would eat all the snacks.

I looked at the clock it was 9:30. "Anyway let's start," I say but before I did that, I took out the digital camera and set the timer putting it in front of everyone

"Okay It's a fifteen second timer, SO best poses everyone" I say my eyes glowed, as did my hair turning blue, I watched in awe as all my friends transformed

"Okay say Elementals!" I yell

"_Elementals"_

"Wait!" Corey jumps landing on my lap resulting in me falling back and shooting out a ray of ice hitting the camera, I groaned and turned to face him my eye twitching

"Boys hold my arms for a sec" I say they all huddled around me and I turned sweetly to Corey who stepped back

"Lemme at 'em, Lemme at 'em" I say trying to escape their grasp then it happened I broke free but my ice shard hit Corey's heart

"W-wait N-no!" I say, watching Corey freeze as his smile at me

"I-I'm Sorry, I-I Love you~" he says completely freezing over I sat there and I took a deep breath kissing his now icy lips,

"I love you too" I say we turn to get up but Corey's body glowed and he returned back to normal , he looked up at us and I smiled at him

"Am I dead?" he asks me I hug him and strangely, he hugs me back

"Merry Christmas Chippy" I say, he blushed and looked away.

"Merry Christmas D" he says, smiling and getting up

This was the best Christmas I had in a long time; I turned towards the door opening it sprouting my wings flying off

"Merry Christmas Guys, Hope it is filled with Joy and Happiness , I know ours will be , Goodbye for now, Until Next time Aqua, Slashing Out" I say going towards the water temple, but I didn't get far Alex stopped me,

"Dave w-will you Marry me?" he asks me, I gasp and kiss him, jumping into his arms and he was spinning with me in his arms.

"Yes, A million times yes," I say kissing him.

"And that's our story," I say to my kids who were excited

"So did you and Daddy really kiss in the sky where the stars we perfectly align under a full moon?" Damien the eldest asks, he was just 5 years old Alec was sleeping on his brother's lap

I nodded Turning to Teal and Zayne

"Boys behave," I say, they all sighed

"Garett, Kyle stop trying to strangle Liam and Jayden" I respond

"Scott, stop harassing Liam, Daniel stop braiding Nathan's hair," I scolded the kids as their respective father entered the room.

"Merry Christmas Babe," They say giving me presents

"Merry Christmas To you too"


End file.
